shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kura-Kura no Mi
The Kura-Kura no Mi (クラクラの実; ''Eng: Crash-Crash Fruit'') '''is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to absorb, redirect, and produce kinetic forces, making the user a '''Kinetic Manipulation Human (キネティック操作人間; ''Romanized: Kinetikku sōsa ningen''). '''It was eaten by '''James Newton. Appearance The Kura-Kura no Mi is a small, round, white fruit with a jagged stem, It has the default swirl pattern on it, as all Devil Fruit do. Its interior is green or teal in color. James noted that it tasted a little bland when he ate it, and wasn't as bad as he thought it would taste. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of the fruit, as shown by James, is the ability to absorb, redirect, and produce kinetic forces. James states that he can absorb and produce up to 100,000 newtons of force without taking very much damage. This is evidenced a few times when he stopped a meteor standstill, and redirected the force of a boxer's Devil Fruit Power-amplified punch back at him, knocking out said boxer in return. The Usage of the fruit is not just limited to attacks. James can easily release any amount of stored kinetic force through any point in his body if necessary. However, there are weaknesses to his power. James cannot absorb much over 100,000 newtons without taking some amount of damage, even with his powers suppressing it down. James cannot absorb the force of any object over 100 times his mass. The Fruit's powers cannot block Haki, and even if James absorbs the force, he will still take the same amount of damage a normal person would. Techniques The Following are the levels of force that James uses regularly in conjunction with the fruit's powers. The attack name will feature the amount of newtons used, followed by the attack name itself. (For instance: Sen nyūton ''Kurasshubaretto, ''Literally meaning 1000 Newton Crash Bullet) -''Hyaku nyūton (百ニュートン): ''James produces 100 Newtons of force in the Attack. '-''Sen nyūton (千ニュートン): 'James produces 1000 Newtons of force in the punch. '-''1 Man nyūton (1万ニュートン): ''James produces 10,000 Newtons of force in the punch. ''-10 Man nyūton (10万ニュートン): ''James produces 100,000 Newtons of force in the punch. This is the maximum he can produce without serious injury. Attacks ''Kurasshubaretto (クラッシュバレット;Eng: Crash Bullet): ''James takes any amount of force he has absorbed or produced and expunges it at his target in a punch. The amount of damaged depends on the amount of force applied in the attack. ''Kurasshugatoringu (クラッシュガトリング; Eng: Crash Gatling): ''James throws a volley of Crash Bullets at his target, each one having the specified force named. ''Kurasshu dai kōzui (クラッシュ大洪水; Eng: Crash Cataclysm): '''''James throws a punch with the specified amount of force at the ground, causing a localized earthquake or floor collapse. It is highly dangerous, and James does not use it unless it is a last resort. Trivia * When James activates his powers, the air will shatter, similar to the Gura-Gura no Mi's Powers * Newtons are an actual measurement used in physics to determine the force of an object. To use as reference, 10 Newtons is roughly 22.5 lbs. Category:Devil FruitCategory:Paramecia Devil Fruit